


come home to my arms

by LilMysterios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Brother/Sister Incest, Creampie, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sam is a little creep, Sam is still younger, Sexual Abuse, Situational Humiliation, Sleep Groping, Unconscious Sex, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied future pregnancy, they're both still underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna always goes out on Fridays, and she always comes home trashed, passing out on the bed before she can even take her heels off.</p><p>(Meanwhile Sam usually enjoys himself quite a bit, using his sister's warm, pliant body while she sleeps.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, everything is in the tags and warnings. Please read everything carefully before starting this fic. ^^
> 
> I still operate without a beta, so if there are any mistakes, there are entirely mine... and I would appreciate if you told me where they are. You know. So I can fix them.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Every Friday, Deanna goes out.

Their dad is never there anyway, always gone on some sort of solitary mission, and Sam isn’t the one who’s gonna tell on her, so there is no reason for her to not accept when people invite her over, right?

Sam always makes sure she’s got a ride to come back home, because their dad would kill him if anything happened to her, but apart from that he is happy to simply watch her as she runs around the motel room, doing her make-up and picking out clothes.

(Sam doesn’t know why she even bothers trying new things… she always ends up wearing the same kind of outfit...)

When she goes, lightly kissing Sam on the cheek before dashing out the door, Sam can still feel the fruity, sweet tang of her perfume long after she closes the door behind her…

Sam then spends a nice, relaxing evening on his own, catching up on homework and reading that last book he borrowed form the library… but really he just waits patiently for Deanna to come home.

Because even if he knows it’s wrong, he’s got very specific plans in mind for when she does… after all, Sam may be young, but he knows what he likes.

Specifically, he likes to wait up until Deanna comes home from her party – likes to listen silently while she tries to open the door with clumsy hands, stumbling inside on her high heels, legs wobbly and unstable on her short journey to her bed, before she just collapses on it, and Sam just listens, breathing carefully even, and doesn’t move until he can hear her snore lightly, all but passed out, limp and flopped onto the bed next to him.

He likes to creep up next to her and climb onto the mattress, light and silent and precise, to settle between her legs - her beautiful, smooth, golden legs – and then he likes to open her thighs, fingers quick and precise because he doesn’t want her to wake up…

He always checks her eyes, a little wary - but no, she’s out of it, she drank too much like she always does, and then he’s lifting her skirt, pushing the light, stretchy fabric above her ass until the lacy white of her panties is shining in the light from the window.

He likes to touch a bit at first; no matter how many times he does it, he marvels every single time at the smoothness of her inner thighs, he palms the exquisite roundness of her ass cheeks, tests their firmness with affectionate, possessive gropes of the tempting, offered flesh…

And then he’s pushing her panties aside, uncovering the warm, damp space of her pussy, licking his lips and feeling hungry for it… he starts with just caressing her, stroking her where it makes her shiver, pressing up against the supple mount of her pussy, and it’s fun for a while, but at the end his fingers always go inside.

Sometimes she’s already wet, sometimes she’s not, but anyway it always ends up with him three fingers deep, his slippery knuckles stretching her wide and open, plunging in and out where she’s all soft and slick, and then he’s taking them all out, wiping his wet hand on the sheets and taking his dick out…

He likes to test the entrance first, tease her open, welcoming warmth with short jabs of the tip of his little cock, and then when he gets too impatient he slides inside of her.

It goes in super easy and he’s almost falling forward, his hard little member pushing into her soft, creamy insides, and then he’s fucking her, slow and deep and tight, and she envelopes him in her sleep, squeezing him with her wet, wet warmth and it’s perfect, it’s fucking exquisite, and Sam’s eyes are rolling back in his head as he tries to go even deeper, the very core of her blooming like a flower for her brother’s cock.

He figured out a while ago that if he touches her right _there_ she’ll make the most beautiful noises while he fucks her, tiny moans and breathy little whimpers and the prettiest little hiccups of ecstasy, and he so loves to hear her breathe harshly as he strokes her just right, teasing her clit until she comes in her sleep, her whole body shuddering around him as she sighs softly, her slippery cunt rippling around him like waves of pleasure.

After that she’s all fucked-out, her limbs heavy and lax and he finishes quickly, using her sleeping body like a living cumbucket, his hips snapping violently against her ass as he plunges in and out of her warm, wet pussy…  then he can feel his orgasm built, tight and coiling heat in his gut, and it only takes a few deep, hard thrusts before he’s coming all the way inside of her, pulsing thick and hot and pushing his sticky seed deep in her ripe body.

He likes to stay there for a few more minutes after that, his cock buried inside of her as he closes his eyes and savors the glorious feeling of their two heartbeats, thumping together where they’re joined...

After that he pulls out gently, carefully, watching his softening cock slip out of her, the slow, thick trickle of come that follows, gushing out of her over-stretched, fucked-out pussy…

He straightens her panties and delicately closes her thighs, and oh, how he loves hearing the soft sound her wet, open pussy makes when it closes on the sticky load of his fresh come…

Sam finally ends up going to bed, sated and sleepy, his body still running with adrenaline, and he sleeps his most peaceful night of the week.

When Deanna wakes up the next morning she never remembers anything from her night, and he loves seeing her so confused when she finds the gooey mess between her legs, her worried eyebrows as she wonders where it’s from – _who_ it’s from.

She’ll never know, Sam thinks, and he is quite proud of himself.

Deanna will keep going to parties, and she’ll keep getting drunk, and she’ll keep waking up in the morning to find her baby brother’s come between her thighs, but even when she eventually ends up pregnant she’ll never figure it out.

She’ll never look at the other bed in the room and wonder what Sam was doing when she came home...

She'll never wonder if maybe, _maybe_ he was the one to slide inside her in the dark hours of night, the one to empty himself in the open, vulnerable warmth of her pussy...

Because if there’s one thing Deanna will never doubt, it’s Sam.

Oh... the irony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something I've wanted to write for a loooong time, and I finally did it! I'd be glad to know if you liked it too, so don't be shy and drop a comment! ^^
> 
> Also I'm marking this as complete but it is entirely possible that I write another chapter someday... I mean I'm not promising anything huge but I'm thinking maybe a little chapter? I don't know. Tell me if you're interested!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I couldn't resist and I wrote a bit more of this, but don't expect something wildly new... I just needed to get it out of my system, so it's not that different from the first, really.
> 
> Except I didn't have to bother with the intro. He he he.
> 
> Like in the first chapter, everything's in the tags (that I updated, tell me if I missed anything) and warnings, so be safe and enjoy!

Sometimes Sam likes to flip Deanna over.

He’s a bit smaller than her, and still slightly scrawny so it’s not easy, but when he eventually manages to roll over on to her side, and then on her back, it is _glorious_.

It is glorious because then he can push her tank top off her chest, free those perfect, bouncy breasts, and they all but jump into his hands when he unhooks her bra – and that part is indeed a bit tricky form this side, but it is so worth it when he gets to really _feel_ them, the silky softness of them as he rolls and massages them under his palms, as his digs fingers into the firm flesh, feeling the skin ripple under his knuckles…

He also loves to play with her nipples, watch them go hard and tight and needy as he pinches them between thumb and forefinger, and god, if he flicks them just right Deanna will have the most beautiful reactions, will twist her torso under him as if to get away, while at the same time her chest rises from the mattress to meet his fingers like a cat begging to be pet… and Sam gets the message and keeps petting her, smirking proudly as even in her sleep she moans high and desperate when he touches her the right way…

She is much easier to finger open in this position, he must admit, and there are few things he loves more than the simple gesture of opening her legs wide, thighs spread sluttily on either side of her full hips, and it is as if she is _his_ at this moment, utterly and completely his, her very core uncovered just for him to relish and take, muscles beautifully relaxed under her velvety skin when he delicately strokes the insides of her thighs.

But the best thing in this position is probably that he gets to actually see her face while he fucks her; gets to see that little flicker of pain when he first enters her, rough and fast, that slight frown she wears when he slides home, his bony hips coming to kiss her firm, tight ass as his slim cock pushes through her warm, wet cunt…

He gets to see those sinful lips of hers part on a sleepy sigh when he starts to fuck her a bit harder, kiss her slack mouth and shove his tongue deep inside, licking and sucking the delicate moans falling from her mouth as he pumps his hips furiously, in and out of her open, offered insides, the silence of the room only broken by their breathing and the wet, squelching sound his dick makes when it plunges into the juices of her soaked pussy…

It is also the absolute best angle to see how she opens around him, how the pink folds of her slick, warm cunt part and stretch to accommodate his cock – and really, Sam isn’t arrogant, he knows he isn’t that big, not yet at least, but she, she is so _tight_ that it makes no difference… he still feels like he’s splitting her right in two, forcing her wide and open and over-stretched, every time he slides into her, the feeling of _tight_ and _hot_ almost overwhelming when her silky inner walls hug him from every side.

But she doesn’t seem to mind being stretched open by her brother’s cock, really, especially not when he presses a thumb to her clit, playing with the swollen, slick little bit of flesh, watching her as she twists and moans in her sleep, her big, gorgeous tits bouncing so _obscenely_ in time with his thrusts…

But this time when he comes he pulls out immediately, because he loves pushing her knees to her chest, forcing her ass up until he can watch the slow gush of come leaking out of her, thick and lukewarm… and god, Deanna is all sleepy and tired, fucked-out and full of come now and Sam likes this, he likes seeing her all filled up with his come, with his _seed_ …

So he plays with it, pushes it back into her, plunges his fingers deep into the sticky mess until her pussy is throbbing with all the attention, sensitive flesh hot and tender under his fingertips, and by the time Sam lets go of his sister’s knees and lets her body unfold, _nothing comes out._

She just stays there, asleep and seemingly innocent, while her brother’s come breeds her all through the night… and that filthy knowledge that she isn’t as unattainable as she appears, the thought that she can say no to all the guys she wants, stay proud and strong and arrogant throughout the day, but still come home and be fucked and humiliated and _owned_ by her small, dorky little brother?

That is Sam’s absolute favorite thing in the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it, don't hesitate leaving kudos or comments, I would love to know what you thought! ;)


End file.
